Mi nueva Vida
by Elien-De-Malfoy-Black
Summary: Bella se enfrenta a una gran situacion, sus padres la abandonan y queda en la calle despues de haber vivido 17 años en la mas perfecta riqueza... sumary completo adentro...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Muchas interrogantes surgen por casi nada, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?… ¿Qué pasa si al mirar atrás descubres que tu vida no es la tuya? ¿Qué vivías en un engaño? ¿Cuando tu vida cambia del blanco al negro en un momento?

Bella lo tiene todo, dinero, belleza, padres excelentes, amigas, en fin… todo lo que una chica de 17 años desearía, hasta que una noche de tormenta llega a la puerta de su casa una chica que se hace llamar la verdadera hija de sus padres Renee y Charlie Swan ¿Cómo compartes tu casa con una extraña? ¿Cómo te acostumbras a la idea de que tus padres en realidad no lo son? Y que de un día para otro pasas de ser la reina del mundo a una pordiosera en la calle.

Aquí veremos cómo Bella se empieza a defender después de que injustamente fuera botada sin más de su casa, sin dinero y sin un lugar a donde ir.

Ambientada en el siglo XVIII, en el Londres antiguo, veremos como conoce el verdadero amor, el amor verdadero de una familia y el significado de la palabra libertad.

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia aquí… espero que les guste y por fis si alguien sabe de un beta que me ayude, se los agradecería mucho…**

**Besos y cuídense!**

**ELiii…!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Buen este es el primer capi… ha pasado tiempo no?**

**Pero no los hago esperar más…**

**Con ustedes el primer capi de Mi Nueva Vida.**

Disclaimer: Nada de estos personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de la imaginación de Stefania Meyer; solo la trama es mía… muahahahahahaha…

Capitulo 1: Srta. Isabella Swan ¿O no?

En una fresca tarde de verano se encontraba una joven en el jardín de su mansión; no por nada era la hija única de una de las más ricas familias de Inglaterra, esta chica sin embargo era súper especial, no era frívola pero tampoco era una trabajadora innata, ayudaba a la servidumbre en lo que podía; pero siempre a escondidas de su familia.

-Srta. Isabella, su padre le solicita en el estudio.-dijo una chica de aspecto sencillo.

-¿Qué sucede Ángela? ¿Por qué simplemente no me llamas Bella como siempre?- pregunto la chica extrañada ante la actitud seca y tensa de la joven.

-A todos los sirvientes se nos llamo la atención por la forma en que la llamábamos...-contesto la pelinegra en un susurro como si temiera que la vieran hablando de mas con Isabella.-Ahora por favor señorita vaya a ver que desea su padre...-pidió Ángela con voz aun mas inaudible.

-Está bien, pero luego hablaremos usted y yo...-dijo la joven con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro, para luego dar la media vuelta e irse al despacho de su padre.

Al llegar allá se tenso notablemente al ver una extraña escena;

Su madre abrazaba fuertemente a una joven mientras su padre las miraba amorosamente, una mirada que nunca fue dirigida a ella.

-Buenos Días madre, padre... ¿Que sucede?-pregunto ella con respeto y demostrando la buena educación que recibió de pequeña.

-Pasa y siéntate Isabella.-le dijo su padre cambiando increíblemente la actitud amorosa por una seca al dirigirse a su hija.-Escucha atentamente ya que no te lo repetiré dos veces ¿Entendido?-pregunto Charlie Swan a Isabella lentamente como quien le habla a un retrasado.

-Si padre...-contesto ella más tensa aun.

-La joven que ves a tu lado se llama Jessica, ella es nuestra hija.-El señor se detuvo para ver la reacción de Isabella pero al ver que la joven ni siquiera demostraba algún tipo de emoción, oculto una sonrisa de satisfacción y prosiguió con el

relato.- Hace casi 22 años antes de que Renee y yo nos cazáramos ella salió embarazada de mi por supuesto, sus padres al enterarse de el embarazo y desconociendo que estábamos comprometidos, la llevaron a España y le arrebataron el bebe en lo que nació; tres años después nos casamos pero nunca sus padres revelaron el paradero de nuestra bella criatura, hasta que un año después una joven llamada Esme apareció en nuestra puerta, ella nos entrego una niña para que la criáramos ya que ella no contaba ni con el dinero ni con la posibilidad de cuidarla, Renee estaba tan devastada con la perdida de nuestra propia hija que se la acepto sin demoras; cabe destacar que Esme visito a su hija casi todos los días hasta que ella cumplió sus 5 añitos, luego de eso no a vimos mas; criamos a esa niña con esmero dándole la educación y la preparación que se necesitaba, hasta ahora 17 años después, seguimos cuidándola...-en ese momento se interrumpió para ver la reacción de Isabella y permitirle aclarar sus dudas. Isabella salió de su estupor cuando se dio cuenta que su padre esperaba que dijera algo.

-¿Y quiénes son?- pregunto a duras penas cuando pudo reunir el habla.

-Nuestra hija recibió el nombre de Jessica, y es la joven que tienes al lado.-En ese momento Isabella se permitió ver a la joven a la que su madre abrazaba con devoción, fijándose en ella era delgada, de estatura mediana, rubia igual que su madre y con los ojos azules de su padre, Isabella no pudo negar su gran parecido con sus padres.

-Entonces... ¿Quien es la otra joven?-pregunto Isabella temiendo mucho la respuesta de su padre.

-¿No es obvio? Eres tú, Tu eres la Isabella que una desconocida nos entrego un día de primavera.-dijo su padre con voz dura, cosa que le rompió mas el corazón a Isabella si es que eso era posible.-Ahora que lo sabes te pido por favor que pases las cosas de tu cuarto a cualquier otro que le daremos ese a Jess, antes de que te vayas te recuerdo que Jessica es tu "Hermana" mayor y como tal la tienes que respetar-dijo su padre con una nota de sarcasmo en la palabra hermana- ni una queja tuya de parte de Jess o créeme que la calle será muy poco para lo que te esperara.-amenazo finalmente con voz fría.

Isabella se levanto lentamente se giro hacia su madre que todavía sollozaba mientras abrazaba a la joven que también derramaba lagrimas silenciosas.

-Es un placer conocerte Jessica, me alegra que dios haya sido tan benevolente como para permitirte volver a los brazos de nues... tus padres...-se corrigió a ella misma, mientras que la joven solamente inclinaba la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.- como habrás escuchado mi nombre es Isabella, estoy a tu servicio.-dijo al final como su comportamiento en etiqueta se lo requería, luego de eso se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Una vez ahí se dedico a recoger todo, no le pidió ayuda a nadie ya que mientras recogía todo lloraba amargamente, y por mas cosas que le pisotearan jamás la verían llorar.

**Seis meses Después...**

Seis meses después de la llegada de Jessica a la Mansión Swan Isabella estaba que se suicidaba ella misma, siempre atendiendo los caprichos de la señorita, y es que, al principio todo era muy bien y luego la rubia se volvió frívola, arrogante e irrespetuosa; los empleados se compadecían de la joven Isabella que era la que siempre se llevaba la peor parte de todo; Jessica no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, Bella paso de ser una joven pulcra con lindo vestidos a una simple sirvienta, con harapos por ropa; hasta la misma Ángela vestía mejor que ella.

Una tarde de invierno les llego una visita a la mansión Swan; todos se prepararon con sus mejores galas, mientras que Isabella tenía un sencillo vestido que cualquiera diría que era para el uso diario, en realidad, ese era su mejor vestido.

Al llegar el visitante se presento con el nombre de Jasper Cullen, este venia en nombre de su padre el Lord Carlisle Cullen, su venida era a conocer las jóvenes doncellas de la región para posteriormente elegir esposa.

La tarde paso en compañía de los señores Swan exaltando las virtudes de la joven Jessica que al parecer de Jasper no era la gran maravilla, lo que si le llamaba la atención era la joven casi que escondida en el salón, se la habían presentado escuetamente y luego fue ignorada por completo; Jasper se sentía atraído por ella, no de manera romántica pero había algo en ella que le recordaba mucho a su madre; dejo pasar esos pensamientos y se concentro en buscar la manera de conseguir una cita entre ella y su madre y así salir de dudas... esperaba que fuera Isabella la chica que él, su madre y su padre estaban buscando afanosamente.

Casi al anochecer Jasper se retiro alegando que su madre se preocuparía de más; la verdad era que no podía esperar para contarles todo a su madre y su padre.

Al irse Jasper, Charlie agarro por el pelo a Isabella y se la llevo arrastras a su habitación y una vez allí la golpeo brutalmente.

-¡Te dije miles de veces que ya no tienes derecho a recibir visitas junto a nosotros!- gritaba a la vez que la golpeaba fuertemente; Isabella levemente sobre los gritos de su padre y de los suyos propios podía escuchar la risa burlona de su hermana; y es que la situación había llegado a tanto en una semana; no podía recibir visita ni con sus padres ni sin ellos, y su oportunidad de conseguir marido pronto se redujo a las míseras esperanzas de esperar hasta que su hermana mayor se casara; está bien que nunca fue la consentida de sus padres, pero rebajarla a ser menos que una sirvienta la hería mas de lo que lo estaban haciendo los golpes que su padre le estaba propinando en ese momento.

Casi una hora después cuando su padre se canso de golpearla hasta dejarla casi sin sentido, se marcho furioso pero más calmado, al salir el entro Ángela a ayudarla, Isabella gemía de dolor cada vez que Ángela le movía alguna parte del cuerpo; era la tercera vez que su padre la golpeaba de esa manera, antes se limitaba a mirarla mal, luego al llegar Jessica, la pellizcaba y así su nivel de agresividad con ella fue subiendo, su madre se limitaba a ver a otro lado o simplemente hacer de cuentas que nada pasaba; hasta que un día accidentalmente boto un poco de agua sobre el vestido de Jessica, la paliza fue brutal, no se podía mover con facilidad por más de una semana.

Ángela la acostó en la cama y de allí ella se tapo con la sabana en espera de poder dormir tranquila, sin tener que pararse a media noche por algún otro capricho de Jessica.

Al día siguiente despertó toda moreteada y con un fuerte dolor en las costillas donde la noche anterior había recibido una patada de su padre. Pasaba la mañana y la tarde llevándole y trayéndole cosas a su hermana, cocinándole y lavándole la ropa.

Pensaba que su tal vez tendría una tarde tranquila sin saber lo que se le venía encima...

Continuara...

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el primer capi!**

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Quiero agradecer a todas (os) los que me leyeron y apoyaron!**

**En especial a dos personas!**

**viszed**

**LEISSAM**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Sin más nada que decirles solo les pido disculpa otra vez por la tardanza y prometerles que no volverá a pasar tanto tiempo ^. ^**

**Besos y cuídense!**

**Eliii...!**


End file.
